metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanden
A lab experiment gone wrong, Kanden is a member of a species known as the Enoema, and one of the seven Bounty Hunters who appear in Metroid Prime Hunters Biography Kanden was a science project, an experiment to create a so-called supersoldier. He was designed to be invincible. However, Kanden's mind was still no more than a mere Enoema's, and therefore his brain could not withstand the complicated neural combat encoding sequences. This completely transformed his mind, leaving him as a ferocious, unbelievably powerful and dangerously unpredictable monster. Kanden escaped the research lab, killing the scientists that created him, and destroying their laboratory. Kanden then took great advantage of his strength, durability, and near-immortality by trying his hand at becoming a Bounty Hunter. Built with programming to hunt, fight, and destroy, he can be the ultimate super-soldier. When Kanden receives word of a powerful super-weapon in the Alimbic Cluster, Kanden sees a great advantage that he can grasp in his superhuman hands. His only goal is to become the ultimate bounty hunter, with no peers. "A lab experiment gone awry, Kanden was created to be the ultimate soldier, immortal and relentless. He is a ferocious, deadly and dangerously unpredictable Hunter. To prove himself as the finest bounty hunter of them all, he now seeks to attain the ultimate power." -'''Kanden', Metroid Prime Hunters Instruction Booklet'' Logbook Entry "A disruptive electromagnetic field appears to surround the hunter KANDEN, analysis suggests voltage potential comparable to that found in lightning storms. KANDEN carries the Volt Driver, which is capable of a charged blast that can disrupt the COMBAT VISOR." -'''Kanden' enemy scan'' "Bioengineered with genetic material from the galaxy's most dangerous predatory insects, KANDEN can transform into the STINGLARVA. This fast-moving segmented insect has a detachable regenerating tail that homes in on its target before exploding." -'''Stinglarva' enemy scan'' Gameplay Kanden performs the same role as all other Hunters in single player-that is to fight Samus and rob her of whatever treasure she may have. Upon defeat, Kanden will take Samus' Octoliths, and then Samus must defeat him again in order to regain the crystals. Kanden's alternate form is the Stinglarva, which isn't much different than Samus' own Morphball other than in shape and weapon. Kanden forms into a small, larva type being, which is designed after the most lethal and dangerous insects in existence, and can detach his stinger, which acts as a homing missile, tracking its nearest enemy. Like with Morph Ball Bombs, by maneuvering the Stinglarva over its own projectile's explosion, it can jump. This jump is much higher than a Morph Ball Bomb jump. Kanden's affinity weapon, the Volt Driver, is mainly electricity. Gameplay wise, the weapon is basically a power beam but with a much more powerful kick. Kanden, when his arm cannon is fully charged, releases an aerobomb that slowly follows his target, similar to a charged Wave Beam shot from Metroid Prime, but much slower. Upon impact with the intended victim, it disrupts the enemy hunter's visor and distorts his or her vision. With his prey disoriented, Kanden can land fast, brutal hits with the rapid fire Volt Driver. He can use several of these charged attacks to distract the opponent, then attack them from behind. Kanden is infrequently used in Nintendo Wi-Fi, as only the most skilled of players can master his abilities and win. Multiplayer Strategies *Two fully charged Volt Driver shots do 112 damage. Brawl ]] Trophy "A bounty hunter seeking the ultimate power--the secrets of the Alimbics--on a savage planet in a far corner of space. Kanden is the result of a failed lab experiment meant to create invisible soldiers. He seeks the ultimate power to prove himself as the greatest hunter ever. Kanden's weapon is the electrically charged Volt Driver." DS Metroid Prime: Hunters Sticker *'Kanden' Metroid Prime Hunters - Slash Resistance +15 (All) Trivia *Kanden also appears as a sticker and a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Oddly, the trophy description mentions that Kanden was an experiment in creating invisible soldiers (despite him not having any such ability), though this is more likely a typo meaning to say "invincible." .]] *The name of Kanden's alternative form, the Stinglarva, may suggest that it has evolution trends similar to the insects that were used to construct the form. *In Spanish, the name of Kanden's race "Enoema" means "fantastic idea, product of simple conception". Appearances *Metroid Prime Hunters'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Appears as a trophy and sticker)'' *''Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Trophies Category:Stickers